1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device for dissipating heat from electronic elements on a circuit board.
2. General Background
Generally, a typical heat dissipation device includes a heat sink, heat pipes, a frame, and a fan. Each heat pipe has a lower first connecting portion and an upper second connecting portion. The heat sink includes a base, and parallel fins attached to the base. The base includes a top plate, and defines a hermetically sealed chamber. A plurality of apertures is defined in one side wall of the base, the apertures receiving the first connecting portions. Through holes are transversely defined through the fins, the through holes receiving the second connecting portions. The frame includes an upper plate, and two side plates. Two arms of each side plate secure the frame on the heat sink. In operation, liquid in the chamber transfers heat to the top plate and to the second connecting portions by phase transition.
However, a plurality of other associated electronic elements are usually mounted around a main heat-generating electronic element on a circuit board. The heat generated from the associated electronic elements is difficult to dissipate with the typical heat dissipation device.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a heat dissipation device which can dissipate the heat from not only the main heat-generating electronic element on a circuit board but any other associated heat-generating electronic elements as well.